


Stalking Leads To Unexpected Friends

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aithusa is not on Morgana's side, Aithusa is the only sane one, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Dramatic Irony, Gen, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mordred Learns The Prophecy, Nobody Handles Information Well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Mordred knew it was wrong to follow Merlin. Especially if he was on a magical mission. But after two months of distrust, not to mention the shear boredom of this mission, he’s desperate to show him that he’s on their side. By any means.
Relationships: Aithusa & Gwaine (Merlin), Aithusa & Merlin (Merlin), Aithusa & Mordred (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Mordred (Merlin)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 397





	Stalking Leads To Unexpected Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Aithusa didn’t get captured with Morgana, but did heal her. After healing her he went on his way. Also, Gwaine wasn't originally supposed to be in this, don't know how he became such a big part O_o

**Yaaaawn**

  
When Mordred agreed to become a knight, he never expected to ever be bored. But then, he didn’t think past the knowledge that he’d be keeping Camelot safe, be fighting by Arthur and his brother in arms side and helping Emrys no matter how much he seems to not want it. He wasn’t exactly thinking about night patrol, not even twenty feet from Camelot’s gates. Not a thing was in sight, and had it not been for the rumors that the beast was attacking live stock in the middle of the night, he would be happily asleep in his bed.

  
Not that he’s not happy to take care of whatever has been attacking the food storage. But sitting alone on watch while Gwaine, the only other knight with him, sleeps while he keeps watch is the most mind numbing thing he’s ever had to endor.  
And besides, after a week of this he’s seriously starting to think there is no beast. That the lost stalk was due to rival farmers, or even people who are stealing them for their own families if they don’t have the funds to buy the food they need. So with that in mind he doesn’t even have the adrenalin of potential danger to keep his mind sharp and alert.

  
He wonders if Merlin is sneaking out again tonight.  
For the four weeks he’s noticed Merlin had been sneaking out once a day, and never the same day, carrying a bag over his shoulder with juices dripping down the side and Mordred couldn’t help being curious on what he was doing. Had this only been going on a week Mordred would assume he’d been working on getting rid of the beast, and that would be the explanation on why they haven’t found anything. Though, given that this is _Merlin_, it’s entirely possible he took out whatever was attacking the animals while he was busy doing whatever the hell it is that’s caught his attention.

  
And normally Mordred would just chuck that up to Merlin doing his duty, protecting Arthur and Camelot from dangers unseen and he’d leave him to it. After all, if he’d been in over his head he’d ask for help wouldn’t? Since he’s no longer the only magic user, or even the only one who knows everything that’s actually going on in Camelot, surely he’d come to Mordred for assistance.

  
But since he’s been Knighted and the months after... he knows that isn’t the case. He doesn’t know what he could have possibly done to cause him to distrust him so much, but it’s clear that Merlin seems to think Mordred himself is as much a danger as the beasts, bandits, scheming Kings, and bloody _Morgana_.

  
At first he’d thought it was because he left him behind after stabbing Morgana. But that was just getting even, he had left Mordred behind all those years ago so he returned the favor. They could have gotten past that since they’d both betrayed each other in a sense. And besides, Mordred would think Merlin of all people would say Arthur was the main priority, that his safety should be considered above all else. So it couldn't be that, especially since this distrust was happening since Mordred had saved them from being slaughtered.

  
Which really, you would think would be a point in his favor wouldn't it? Since as he’s seen it, any one who keeps Arthur safe is an ally if not a friend in Merlin’s eye. Everyone knows it. So the fact that he’s still treating him so coldly... Even the other Knights are starting to pick up on it. Arthur is still oblivious, which thank the gods, so luckily he doesn't have to worry yet about losing _Arthur’s_ trust too, since Arthur holds Merlin’s opinion in the highest regard.

  
Which Mordred actually still can’t always see as being true, given how Arthur treats him. But the other Knights all seem sure of it, and if Merlin wasn’t getting some sort of pay, some way of showing that his work hasn’t been for nothing, then he’d leave wouldn’t he? Not to go join Morgana or anything crazy like that, not even leaving Camelot, but surely he’s stop being Arthur’s manservant. Maybe become the new physician, since he’s been Gaius’s apprentice for years now. Elyan even told him that Merlin had been sent off as acting physician to outer villages when Gaius was either too tied up with illnesses in the castle or was even ill himself.

  
** _Snap_ **

  
Mordred’s head bolts up as his hand slowly makes for his sword. He slowly rises, making sure to avoid waking Gwaine. No need to embarrass himself if it’s only an animal.

  
_ **Snap snap** _

  
Mordred’s head whips to the side, and knows that it isn't an animal. Not this close. Whoever it is though obviously doesn’t know what they’re doing, never had to be stealthy a day in their lives with the racket they’re making. He wouldn’t he surprised if Gwaine awoke by himself at hearing it.

  
The only question is, who is it? Bandits? The beast who the villagers are saying have been killing their live stock? Some stupid love struck teenagers, wanting a tumble without their parents knowing?

  
“Dammit, stupid Arthur, my legs are killing me. Who takes two baths in a single day? Stupid prat Kings that’s who. Working me like a dog, now I’ve got to lug this around--”

  
Or it could be Merlin.

  
Now the question is, should he follow him? He knows he’s most likely doing something to protect Camelot, _but_ on the other hand who wouldn't need a hand now and then? Especially since whatever he’s dealing with hasn't been resolved in weeks.

  
Plus he has the added bonus of being able to say Arthur would want him to help Merlin so if Merlin tries to make him leave he can always use that excuse. Though, it did leave the chance of Merlin just going that much more out of his way to avoid Mordred finding out what he’s doing. And not just in this situation. And trust Mordred would hope to build between them would plummet to the bottom of the earth.

  
Plus there’s still Gwaine. And Mordred can hardly leave him defenceless and sleeping now could he? But, if he wakes him up and they _both_ follow Merlin...

  
Merlin is going to kill him. Mordred doesn’t know why he’s pretending that he hasn’t already made up his mind the second he heard him. Frankly fighting in self defence against Merlin would still be better than sitting here bored half out of his skull.  
He shakes Gwaine’s shoulder and says, “Gwaine, get up! We have to move.”

  
“Wha-? Is it the beast? Where is it? I’ll kill it dead, can finally get back to my warm bed,” Gwaine said jolting up and looking around, hands already grabbing at his sword.

  
“It’s not the beast, it’s Merlin. Now come on, the longer it takes you to wake up the more likely we are to lose him,” Mordred said pulling on his arm. While granted Merlin had never bothered to cover his tracks before, to confident in his ability to take on whoever trailed after him, it would be just Mordred’s luck if tonight is the night he realized that an ally could follow him too, maybe even Arthur himself, and cover his tracks to hide his magical missions.

  
“Merlin? What in hells would Merlin be doing out here at this time of night? Even when he’s getting herbs for Gaius he at least has the good sense to wait for dawn,” Gwaine says sitting up. Unless Arthur was doing something stupid Merlin usually stayed put, Gwaine couldn’t begin to guess what would have him out here. Especially since he _knows_ this supposed beast is still at large. To go caravaning around now... It’s just asking to be killed.

  
“I don’t know, but he’s been doing it for weeks now. I thought it was just gathering rare herbs or something for Gaius but with this beast on the loose... Gaius would never risk Merlin’s life that way. So whatever it is that’s dragging him out all the time, I’m going to find out what it is. Hopefully I’m just worrying for nothing and he’s going to see a lover or something... But the chances that he’s in some sort of trouble are too high,” Mordred says as he stands.

  
They can talk as they’re following him.

  
“If he was in trouble he would say something. If not to either of us then to Arthur. He would know that we’d protect him should anyone be trying to harass him,” Gwaine refuted.

  
Mordred knew that couldn’t be the farthest thing from the truth, but he knew he couldn’t argue his point. Not when they’ve known him longer, and in his mind, know him _better_. It would just lead to questions that would land either him or Merlin or both in hot water. And he’s pushing his luck as is following after him, not to mention dragging Gwaine along with him.

  
He really hopes this isn’t a magical mission. Or else both will have a _lot_ of explaining to do, and he’s not sure of Gwaine’s stance on magic. He may very well try to run them through should he learn something he isn’t meant to.

  
Mordred really should have thought this out more before waking him. But if Merlin didn’t always think his plans completely through, then no one should judge Mordred of doing the same, just this once.

  
“I’m sure he would. But maybe he thinks he can handle whatever's going on. Trying to prove himself maybe?” Mordred said, since if he didn’t say _something_ Gwaine may very well think he knows something he doesn’t. And he’d really rather do without an interrogation while trying to figure out what Merlin’s been up to.

  
“Merlin isn’t stupid. Nor is he so full of pride that he can’t admit to when he needs help. He wouldn’t go on some fools mission for something as foolish as proving himself. Especially seeing as he has nothing to prove! Just going into battle with Arthur, each and every battle, with no armor or weapons to speak of, shows his bravery and willing to lay down his life for Camelot and it’s people. He knows that,” Gwaine refuted.

  
“I don’t know then Gwaine. Maybe he truely does have a lover, might even be worried about them with this beast on the loose, especially if they live close by. He might be leaving to check on them, and it would even explain why he left _before_ the beast was spotted. Just to see them,” Mordred shrugged. While he highly doubted it, it’s not an impossible theory. More importantly though, it’s a theory that Gwaine would be more likely to believe.

  
“If it’s lover why didn’t he say anything? He could have asked us to check on them while we were doing our rounds. And if it’s someone he doesn’t think Arthur would approve of - which, if Merlin is actually happy and in love I don’t see anyone Arthur _wouldn’t_ approve of - then he had to have known we’d keep it secret. Or at least... I would,” Gwaine said.

  
Somehow, Mordred got the feeling he wasn’t supposed to have heard that last part, given how lowly Gwaine had spoken it. So he says nothing in response. They follow the trail silently, and Mordred can’t help wondering how damn fast Merlin must be moving to be this far ahead of them already. And worried about what could possibly be so urgent.

  
They walked for a good fifteen minutes before they finally caught sight of Merlin. Bag held high on his shoulder, ignoring whatever it was that was leaking out of it and slowly dripping down his back, back bowed in slightly and Mordred would swear he could hear him still complaining about Arthur, even from all the way back here.

  
Gwaine puts both hands around his mouth, as if he were about to call out, and Mordred had to quickly slam a hand over his mouth. Which lead to Gwaine flailing and they fell on top of each other as Gwaine tried to wrestle Mordred's hands away. Mordred hopes the Mother that whatever has Merlin out here is distracting enough to were he’ll just think their noise is some animals fighting each other. Or just to distracted to hear them at all. Either would work and Mordred isn’t picky.

  
And for once, at least concerning Merlin, luck is on Mordred’s side! Merlin doesn’t pay them a lick of attention, and Gwaine has stopped fighting at him so Mordred takes his hand from his mouth.

  
“What the hell was that for?” Gwaine hissed at him with a hard glare. Mordred gets the feeling that should Gwaine not like his answer, he was risking a punch to the face.

  
“I want to know why he keeps coming out here. And since he hasn’t told anyone, I don’t want to risk him not doing it if he knows we’re here. He might even try stupider tactics to achieve whatever it is he’s doing if he’s trying to do it undetected,” Mordred answered.

  
“Stop making him sound like he’s up to something nefarious. He’s not a criminal, and I won’t listen to you acting as if he is,” Gwaine said, glaring harder and hand resting on his sword.

  
Mordred should have just left him asleep. This is _not_ how he pictured this going. Then again... he’s not really sure **what** he was expecting. But it definitely wasn’t being subtly threatend by his brother in arms.

  
“I’m not saying he’s up to anything, or that he’s a criminal,” Mordred said though the irony that he knew for a fact that he was one and so was he didn’t escape his notice, “But if he’s in some sort of trouble, and doesn’t want to tell us for whatever reason then wouldn’t it be smarter to find out _what_ the trouble is before we confront him? That way he can’t talk himself out of answering us if he’s truely in over his head.”

  
Gwaine looks at him, head tilted as he thinks it over. He removes his hand from his sword and grabs Mordred by the shoulder as they stand. “Come on, we've lost sight of him with all that gabbing.”

  
Only this time, they hear him far before they see him.

  
"**O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes**!"

  
Hearing the spell -- at least Mordred thinks it’s a spell? Though not one he’s ever heard before -- Gwaine takes hold of his sword and grits his teeth.

  
Mordred feels his stomach drop. Gwaine either thinks Merlin is with a sorcerer and he wants to cut the stranger down, or he knows Merlin _is_ the sorcerer, and wants to cut _him_ down.

  
As Mordred tries to decide if he should attack Gwaine to defend Merlin, warn Merlin so he could escape, or just watch and see how Merlin reacts to a possible attack they finally catch up to him.

  
And once again, Mordred feels his breathe caught in his throat.  
Because that is a dragon! A bloody dragon. Where the hell did Merlin find a dragon?!

  
“Where the hell did that come from? I thought Uther had wiped out the dragons!” Gwaine muttered. And this one, well Gwaine never saw the one that had attacked Camelot but he was told about it, and this one didn’t seem nearly as big as they said that one had been. And the way it was fluttering around Merlin... Like a baby seeing it’s mother.

  
Merlin sets the sack down, and gets to his knees as the dragon lands in front of him. He gentle rubs at the dragons.. nose? Snout?... and roams his eyes across it’s body.

  
“It’s nice to see you too Aithusa. Now then, you and I need to have a talk,” Merlin said gently, though it was obvious he was about to scold it.

  
Gods Merlin was about to scold a dragon, Gwaine needed a hard drink. Why couldn’t it have been a lover? Gwaine would know what to do about a lover. But no, it has to be a dragon. What the hell is he supposed to do about a dragon?!

  
Mordred on the other hand, was less worried about where the dragon came from and more worried about it’s allegiance. Sure, it looks loyal to Merlin _now_, but Mordred knew plenty of people who would love to get their hands on a dragon. If for no other reason than to forge their weapons.

  
“I know what you’ve been doing. What were you thinking, swiping up those people’s farm animals? They saw you! Granted, not enough to know you’re a dragon. But Arthur has people searching for you now. And if they find you, they _will_ kill you. They won’t lock you away like they did with Kilgharrah because they saw how that worked out last time. If you needed more food, you could have just told me instead of giving me a heart attack,” Merlin said.

  
Well. That solves _that_ mystery. Though Mordred can’t say he ever would have expected the sack to contain food. It _would_ explain the juices that spilled out of it. Was he stealing it from the kitchens? How had he not been caught then? This situation, if nothing else, at least proved Mordred right in thinking Merlin was beyond reckless. Just because Arthur cared for him doesn’t mean others won’t pass up the chance to upturn his position. Arthur wouldn’t have any choice but to at the very least fire him, and then where would he be? How would he be able to protect Arthur and complete their destiny if he wasn’t by his side, being Arthur’s confident and advisor? Did that even come into consideration when he started doing this?

  
“I’m sorry, I was just _so_ hungry. And I know you can’t risk taking to much from the kitchens. Not without risking being caught,” the dragon, Aithusa?, said. Which... okay. Dragons can talk. Sure. Why not? Mordred supposed weirder things have happened. Probably.

  
Gwaine was stuck on the fact that apparently Merlin had been stealing food. Which... he honestly didn’t know how to respond to. And stealing it to feed a dragon! Which he _really_ didn’t know how to respond to. Should he be... Arresting Merlin right now? Technically he _did_ commit a crime. Multiple crimes even, given the dragon and the not reporting it to Arthur situation. But. Gwaine didn’t really want to arrest Merlin. Mostly because he was sure there had to be a good reason for this. Even if the reason was he was too damn kind hearted. Gwaine would take it if it meant he didn’t have to report this.

  
Mordred though, he’d have to keep an eye on Mordred. Gwaine wasn’t sure if he’d attack Merlin outright, give him a chance to explain and _then_ report everything said to Arthur, or if he could be swayed into letting this matter lie. He hasn’t had time to get to know him well enough to know how he’d react to these sort of situations.

  
At least with Leon, Elyan or Percival Gwaine would know how to react. He’d have to take them out and grab Merlin to make a run for it. Because there was no way in hell they’d stop to let him explain. Elyan and Percival would take him immediately to Arthur, and Leon... Leon would be sent back to when the _Great Dragon_ attacked, and would most likely just try and kill both Merlin and the dragon right here right now. Might even justify it by saying something crazy like **Merlin** released the great dragon as a way to destroy Camelot.

  
It’s times like this... That he really wishes Lancelot were still alive. Whatever mess went down between him and Arthur and Gwen, at the very least Gwaine knew he would never let anything happen to Merlin. Was too loyal, too noble, to at least not give Merlin a running start, may have even lied to Arthur and said Merlin was dead if this was something serious.

  
“I’m your dragonlord. It’s _my_ job to look after you, no matter the cost. So if you need more food I need to be able to trust you to tell me instead of risking both our lives by taking live stock. You just trust me to handle myself, alright?” Merlin said.

  
“_He’s it’s what now? I thought Arthur said that Balinor or whoever had been the last dragonlord, and that was why they had to fight it off with swords after he died,_” Gwaine thought.

  
Mordred was in equal shock. Though, granted, he supposed it did make a little sense. If there were still dragons then why wouldn’t there still be dragonlords? While yes he heard that the last one had been killed years ago, perhaps some went into hiding? And that’s how Merlin got his powers. Or maybe even since there actually weren’t any anymore, Merlin went through some sort of ritual to become one? Since no one knew exactly _where_ the dragonlords came from, and how they came about their powers, Mordred didn’t think that would be too far out of the question.

  
Though, a different part of Merlin’s speech caught Mordred’s ear, and it worried him _far_ more. Because while yes, protecting dragons is a dragonlords job, it’s not the only one Merlin has. And Mordred can’t say which one Merlin puts more stock it. Protecting this dragon, or protecting Arthur and with him, all of Albion and magic users? Mordred didn’t _think_ Merlin would put one life above everything they hope and dream for in the future, but the unquestionable truth is, Mordred just doesn’t _know_ that for fact. He isn’t close enough to him to know for absolute certain what he would do. Merlin refuses to even give him the chance.

  
So deep in thought, neither Gwaine nor Mordred noticed the silence.

  
“**_What the hell are you two doing here?_**”

  
They jolt up, Gwaine’s hand tight on his sword, and see Merlin glaring down at them, arms crossed in front of him and body positioned in a way to try and hide Aithusa. Despite knowing they very well saw him.

  
“What are we doing here? What are _you_ doing in Camelot? Have you any idea what Arthur would do should he find out? What could possibly keep you here with the risk of the pyre constantly over your head?” Gwaine bit back, hand finally moving away from his sword. After all, dragonlord or not, this was still _Merlin_. His best friend, the one who would do anything to help him should he only ask. Being afraid of him would be like being afraid of a puppy.

  
“Exactly how much did you hear?” Merlin asked back.

  
“Enough. Enough to get you locked in the dungeons or banished if we didn’t mention the bloody _dragon_. What in hells were you thinking? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Gwaine shot back.

  
“Aithusa is _my_ responsibility, I won’t abandon him when he needs me! And if I have to risk my life to give him the care he needs, so be it!” Merlin answered before turning to look at Mordred and asked with clear suspicion, “Why were you following me anyway?”

  
“With all the rumors of the beast, thought it be best that you not wonder the forest on your own,” Mordred said.

  
“I can handle myself thanks,” Merlin replied.

  
“Oh sure, we can see that now since you apparently have a _dragon_. But even with one, this one still looks like a baby! Can it even fight? Let alone be of any protection,” Gwaine scoffed as he ran his fingers through his hair and tugged. This-- Gwaine doesn't know what he’s supposed to be doing with this. It would be so much easier if Merlin would just _work_ with him, tell him why he’s in every-bit-of-magic-must-die-_Camelot_. And there had to be a reason. No magic user who values their necks would stay here just for the pretty view. So if Merlin would just _tell what it was_, Gwaine could either get rid of it so Merlin would flee for his own safety, or take over for him so he could still flee for his own safety.

  
“I would never send Aithusa to fight for me. I’m supposed to be protecting _him_ not the other way around,” Merlin said, lips twisted and eye brows furrowed, like the thought had never even crossed his mind; and that now that it had he found it extremely distasteful.

Gwaine can’t tell if that’s _pride_ or a very weird sense of justice and duty talking. If he didn’t know any better, he’d even go as far as to think that Merlin thought himself a Knight and the dragon his subject. Which actually... Given Gwaine hasn’t the slightest idea how this dragonlord business works, that may very well be the case.

“_I won’t say anything about the dragon to Arthur, for obvious reasons. But I do have to ask Emrys, how much are you willing to risk for him? Albion? Arthur? Your destiny? All the people counting on you? I know that as a dragonlord, it's your duty to protect any and all dragons to the best of your abilities, but don’t let that make you risk what you’ve worked -- **are** working so hard to achieve,_” Mordred told him telepathically.

“_I would never let anything stop me from protecting Arthur. Don’t you worry about that. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to abandon Aithusa when he needs me. Especially since I’m the one who hatched him, and the fact that apparently I can’t even trust his well being with the **single** other dragon alive because he’s a **petty old grouch** who’s holding **unnecessary grudges**_,” Merlin answered. Honestly, it takes all of Merlin’s self control not to just burst into a rant. Because _him_? Ignoring Arthur? Ignoring his destiny? To be questioned by _Mordred_ of all people, the very one who’s destined to be the reason Arthur’s destiny doesn’t pull through? It just picks at a scab he hadn’t even been fully aware he’d had.

“_Who are these people? Are they enemies? Should we be fighting them?_” Aithusa cut in, cutting off the intense stare down Merlin and Mordred were having as Gwaine stood by, waiting for _someone_ to tell him what the hell was going on, and what the hell he should be doing right now.

“_No. No they’re... friends. The one with the beard is Gwaine, remember I told you about him? In the stories I used to tell you_?” Merlin said and after Aithusa nodded -- which had the added bonus and/or trouble of Gwaine looking confused as hell on why it was nodding at nothing, and Mordred looking suspicious. Though he’ll figure it out, he has that annoying habit of always figuring things out that Merlin would greatly preferred he stayed in the dark over -- he continued, “_And curly over there is Mordred. He’s a... friend... For now, but don’t let your guard down around him. He’s switched sides before, he can easily do it again_.”

  
“_If he’s on our side, then why suspect him? Has he hurt anyone? Cause if he has, shouldn't we be getting rid of the problem before he can make it worse?_” Aithusa asked. Seems like a simple solution to him. If someone is a danger risk, then getting rid of them gets rid of the danger. He’d even be more than happy to eat the little sword boy if he was the slightest bit of a danger to his friend. But... Merlin also said eating humans would lead to more trouble. Both for him and Aithusa. And Aithusa doesn’t want to bring him any more trouble. He might stop coming as often if he did! Just like Kilgharrah.

  
_“He hasn’t hurt anyone... Yet. But there’s a prophecy that he’s the one who kills Arthur. Who stops Albion from becoming the kingdom it was always meant to be. So I can’t afford to get too close to him, because I’ve been hurt enough by people betraying us. Better to just keep him at a distance, that way when he **does** betray us, I can do what needs to be done without emotions and sentimentality getting in the way_,” Merlin explained. Sure, he didn’t _like_ it, wished there could be another options, but as Morgana has shown, there’s just too much riding on placing trust where it could kill hundreds. Could kill Arthur. If he has to sacrifice his morals, his ideals, his old stupid naive trust nature to make sure Arthur stays alive to make Albion a reality, then so be it.

  
“_What prophecy? I would **never** kill Arthur_!”

  
Well... Shit. Merlin hadn’t meant for him to hear that. Hadn’t know he was projecting that so _anyone_ could hear it. This could either go very badly, or be the other option he had wished for. Too many risks, too many chances this could go wrong. Merlin feels sick.

  
“Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on, or is everyone just going to keep staring and glaring at everyone is silence? Because the sun is due to come up soon, and I need to know if we’re reporting to Arthur, or if I’m knocking Mordred out and helping you make a run for it,” Gwaine interrupted.

  
“Why would you knock _me_ out? I’m not.. You’re not... If we both want to make sure he doesn't get killed why are you acting like _I’m_ the enemy?” Mordred asked, hurt clear in his voice. Though granted, he had the same thoughts about Gwaine but still! To know that he had actually thought Mordred would just, what?, condemn Merlin without explanation? Turn on him without the facts? Just because they hadn’t really gotten along -- and now that he knows _why_ it hurts double as much, because Merlin actually thought he would turn traitor. To kill Arthur, who he’s risked his own life to save plenty of times. But. This also means that at least now he knows what he’s working with, and has a chance at proving him wrong. That he’d do whatever he asked to prove that he would never endanger Arthur, the Druids, and all of Albion so carelessly! -- that doesn’t mean he’ll just let him die for needless reasons. More than enough people had died for needless reasons as is.

  
“No one is knocking anyone out! Look just, everyone calm down. No one has to know about Aithusa, since _clearly_ both of you are willing to keep him secret. Though I don’t understand why, but I’m not about to question it. We can all just... Go back to Camelot and forget this happened,” Merlin said, hands raised palms up. The _last_ thing he needs is for them to start fighting each other. Or accusing each other of whatever treason they think the other is capable of.

  
“_You still haven’t answered my question Emrys. What prophecy is there that says I would kill Arthur? What could possibly lead up to that? Why would you ever think I **could** do such a thing?_” Mordred asked. He can’t afford to let this lie, not even to wait until they’re back in Camelot. Because Mordred just _knew_ Merlin wouldn’t answer, would deflect and avoid him if it weren’t for all the pressure coming from this situation. It may not be the best way to get his answers, but knowing Merlin even the littlest bit that he does, it’s about the only way he has.

  
“_Multiple sources. Dragons, other Druids, the Crystal Caves. I **saw** it happen in the caves. I don’t know what exactly lead up to it but... All these sources can’t be wrong. None of them have met so it’s not as if it’s some odd conspiracy. Truely, I’d like nothing more than to trust you, but I’ve been burned too many times to take such a huge risk_,” Merlin answered.

  
_“Could it be... That by pushing him away, leaving him with no allies to share magic with in a Kingdom that would kill him for simply being born, that **that’s** what drives him away? You said you have Gaius, have Kilgharrah and me, while the only person he would feel close enough to to show his magic, to talk about his history with, would be you?_” Aithusa cut in. And... Merlin had never thought of it that way.

  
Which shows that evidentially, he _hasn’t_ learned his lesson from Morgana. Because isn’t that the very reason **she** turned her back on all of Camelot? Fear. Loneliness. Isolation. Thinks he could have helped with, but didn’t out of fear for his own life, and for the very reason that he’s keeping distance from Mordred. All because he heard that damn prophecy.

  
And Gaius had said way back when, when he’d _first_ been in the Crystal Cave, that most prophecies happen _because_ of choices made to avoid that prophecy. So it becomes self fulfilling. Aithusa is right. He may very well be creating his own worst enemy is trying to avoid doing so.

  
“_I don’t know exactly what you saw, but if you don’t know what lead up to it, and since it must have been awhile since someone told you then... Then maybe whatever caused that to happen has already occured, and I made a different choice_,” Mordred said, trying in vain to keep the hurt out of his voice. It hurt bad enough to know Gwaine (his brother in arms) and Merlin (all but a god to his people) believed him to be capable of turning on his allies so easily, but to hear his own people thought the same! He’s not sure how much more heartbreak he could stand. To know everyone that he cares about thinks he’s all but a monster, just waiting for his chance to strike, nothing has hurt this bad since having to listen to his father dying.

  
Merlin silently curses to himself. That’s another good point that he had never considered. That’s one of the annoying things about prophecies. They give no time frame what so ever. Mordred could have turned on them the second he got to Camelot, when Merlin was still knocked out in the cave but decided not to. He could turn right now, knowing that so many people believe so ill of him and decide that since he can’t prove them wrong that there’s no point in fighting, or he could choose to try any way, let his honor and sense of justice lead him instead. It could be because of hundred of reasons in the far future and have just as many options as to why he would choose differently. The sad fact of it is, Merlin just has no way of knowing for sure. And that’s terrifying.

  
But not knowing for sure and letting that rule his actions is why Morgana had no one to turn to. Is part of why she left. He refuses to make that mistake again. And should he be wrong again, well, he’ll step in front of Arthur and take the hit himself. And let Arthur rule on, and acknowledge that he won’t live to see the Golden Age.

  
“_That's possible. And Aithusa is right. It’s our actions that lead to whether a prophecy successes or fails. And by pushing you away, I was leaving you many options. I’ve been blinded by this prophecy, by **destiny**, for so long, that I’ve forgotten that everyone deserves a chance. I’m not saying I immediately trust you now, because that would be a lie, but I’m no longer going to act like you’re a criminal before actually doing a crime. I’ll mess up, and be suspicious when I shouldn’t be, but then you would and should rightfully put me in my place should that happen_,” Merlin finally answers.

  
It’ll be an uphill battle, but if Aithusa and Mordred are right and that in letting Mordred in averts the prophecy, then it’ll be well worth it.

  
“_I promise, I won’t let you down Emrys_.” Mordred answers back, small smile on his face. It may not be exactly what Mordred wanted, but it’s a start. He can work with that.

  
“I still want to know what exactly is going on. How can I help you with only a portion of the information?” Gwaine asked, arms crossed. Yeah okay, so the who’s side is Mordred on problem is solved, but the fact that Merlin has some sort of magic, and lives in Camelot, isn’t. And for some reason, he gets the feeling that Mordred may actually know more about this than he does. At least, that’s what he gets from the conversation that’s happening with their faces amd body language.

  
Merlin and Mordred share a glance, neither knowing exactly what they should tell him. He already knows more than what either of them have ever told anyone, and he’s made it more than clear he would be sympathetic to their reasons. But that’s still one hell of a burden, both for them to share and to place on his unexpecting shoulders.

  
“_I think you should tell him. More allies are always a good thing. And you said that there’s little he wouldn’t do for you. Why not give him the same amount of trust_?” Aithusa offers.

  
Merlin and Mordred shared another glance, and gave each other a nod. It would be nice, to have someone to confide in that wasn’t in danger of being executed for simply existing. It would even give hope that things _can_ change, that people _don’t_ have to hate everything and anything that they don’t understand.

  
“This is going to be a long story, so you might as well get comfortable. Afterwards, we’re going to have to think on what we’re telling Arthur. Like you said, we’re all due back soon,” Merlin said as he sat at the base of a tree.

  
As Mordred and Gwaine sat and Aithusa curled around him Merlin couldn’t help but think, “_This may just be the answer I’ve always been looking for. No one else has to die, and we can make our future be the way **we** want it to be._”

  
And since stepping in Camelot, that thought is the single most freeing thing he’s ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
